


Pink Topaz

by firewoodwander



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Teenagers, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewoodwander/pseuds/firewoodwander
Summary: Jesse catches Kix’s eye across the diner table and feels his heart nearly beat out of his chest with the brilliance and mischief in the glint of his expression. Hardcase kicks him under the table.Instead of doing anything he wants to, he reaches over to steal another of Kix’s fries.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, background Dogma/Hardcase (Star Wars)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Clone Haven Ship of the Month





	Pink Topaz

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's to all who want to celebrate! I, for one, live vicariously through the even more fictional relationships of my favourite fictional characters.
> 
> Enjoy 🤍

Kix loves every moment he spends with his friends. He loves it even when Hardcase is not-so-subtly shoving them out of the booth while Dogma’s in the bathroom because he wants them to have a ‘proper date,’ as if he wasn’t the one to invite them in the first place. He loves it when Jesse rolls his eyes and smiles that knowing, long-suffering smile that often Kix feels he shares only with him, and says he’ll drive him home. Loves it when he asks if Kix wants to drop by the rental store to find a movie they can watch together bundled in blankets on the floor of Kix’s bedroom.

Kix stares at his hand, strong and graceful on the gear shift, and wishes he’d reached out to hold it across the diner table when Jesse had tried to steal his fries.

The rental is quiet, nearly empty when they disappear into the aisles. Kix runs his fingers over the spines of hundreds of cases and ducks behind displays every time he catches sight of Jesse elsewhere in the store, weaves his way towards him while Jesse laughs and tries to catch him out. When he creeps up behind him, Jesse turns too quickly for him to react and grabs him around the waist.

_ “Gotcha!”  _ he smirks into Kix’s shoulder, and when he swings them into the open aisle space it startles a rather unattractive laugh from him.

“Did you find what you wanted?” Kix asks between snickers. Jesse’s warmth seeps through the thin of their shirts, what with Jesse’s leather jacket still draped over the backseat of his car, and the smell of him so close is familiar and thrilling all at once.

“Yep,” he says. He rattles a VHS case between his fingers too quickly for Kix to see and jogs backwards, tauntingly, towards the front counter. Kix follows him sedately, hands in his pockets, looking past his shoulder at the cardboard cut out the idiot turns around just in time to avoid crashing into. At the counter Kix swipes a packet of Sweethearts and mint gum to throw in with the VHS. Jesse wiggles his eyebrows at his choice and laughs when he rolls his eyes. Kix only hopes he doesn’t see his blush.

He pops the lid on the Sweethearts and pretends not to look at the message on the first one he hands Jesse.  “How confused do you think Dogma was when he came back and we’d gone?” 

Jesse snorts and pulls out onto the road.  “Bet he either thinks it was our idea or that we hate him again.”

“Yeah, well.” Kix drops a couple more sweets in Jesse’s palm when he holds it out. “He was a right little tattle tale last year.”

“Wonder if Case knew what he was getting into with him…”

“Y’know, I think he was a bit preoccupied with staring at his face and ass at the time.” 

Jesse cackles. Kix grins to himself and watches the trees flash by outside. 

It’s been unusually clear the last few days; sunshine and cold, bright blue skies that have brought out both the sunglasses and the scarves. Now the evening sky burns with a brilliant golden amber, streaking across the clouds in pink and lilac and settling warm over the toes of Kix’s shoes up on the dash and Jesse’s skin as it streams through the driver side window. His smile is soft and content on pretty lips. If Kix doesn’t want to give himself away so stupidly, he should probably stop acting as obvious as they take the mick of Hardcase for.

“Oh,” Jesse says, turning into their neighbourhood. “I nearly forgot, I got you something.”

“Huh?” Kix asks. He watches him feel blindly in the door pocket. “What for?”

“Cos I wanted to.” Jesse pulls out a large brown envelope and hands it across to Kix, who takes it with trepidation. “Am I not allowed to?”

“I didn’t mean that…”

Jesse glances over and grimaces. “Sorry about the uh, the…” He gestures at the envelope. Kix waves him off. 

Whatever’s inside is maybe an inch deep and some sort of tablet. Kix pulls it out of the padded sleeve and unwraps it from several layers of silver tissue paper, getting down to one last layer of cellophane—

It’s a lightning bolt. A lightning bolt, as thick as his finger, the size of an A5 sheet, and made of chocolate.

_ “Jesse,” _ he murmurs, looking it over as his heart leaps. “You made this, didn’t you?”

“Hm? What makes you say that?”

Kix flicks back through all the layers of paper, runs his fingers over the roughened edges of the chocolate. It smells so sweet.

“Caramel and sea salt.” Jesse pulls over at the end of Kix’s drive and kills the engine. He notices Kix’s staring and shrugs. “I just thought it’d be nice.”

Kix snaps off one corner of the bolt and holds it out. 

“Hey, it’s yours—”

“Take it, Jess.”

He does, but waits until Kix snaps off his own piece and bites into it. He hopes to hell he’s not reading to deeply why Jesse made it, because this is his absolute  _ favourite. _

Humming with satisfaction, Kix is careful rewrapping the tablet and setting the envelope aside. When he turns to Jesse he finds him watching back, trying to look casual when he smiles but clearly a little nervous.

“Good?” he asks.

“Fantastic,” Kix tells him gratefully. “I don’t have anything for you, though.”

“You paid at the diner—” 

Kix reaches over and curls his fingers around Jesse’s hand, resting on his leg. “That was… Um. This is a date, isn’t it?”

Jesse winces, his other hand going immediately to scratch behind his ear. “I mean, uh, if that’s what you want? It could be that, if that’s what you were thinking of, but you know…”

“But?”

“Well I uh, uh, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything, it’s just a present— _oh..."_

Kix leans across the handbrake and takes the side of Jesse’s face in his free hand, pulling him closer until he can press a kiss to his lips. Jesse is tense beneath him, warm and soft and slightly chapped, and quick to sigh with relief and cradle Kix’s cheek in return. 

The feeling is so much better than Kix ever, guiltily, imagined. His eyes are closed more out of nerves than anything else, but he can feel Jesse’s eyelashes flutter over his skin. The fan of his amused breath when their noses bump is warm, light, and when he moves his lips so gently against Kix’s it ignites a heat and want in the pit of his stomach that he’s never allowed himself before. A thumb brushes just beneath the corner of Kix’s eye; he feels his heart melt under Jesse’s tenderness.

They part, a little breathless. When he opens his eyes Jesse is already staring at him with some mix of joy and disbelief. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he breathes. A beaming grin cracks across Kix’s face.

“Happy Valentine’s,” he replies, biting his lip in a weak effort to tamp down on his welling euphoria. When Jesse’s gaze drops to his mouth he draws him in to kiss him again enthusiastically.

For the amount of giggling between stumbling out of Jesse’s car and ending up in a heap of pillows and duvets and beanbags on Kix’s floor, Kix could not for the life of him pay any sensible amount of attention to what they watched. It was another of his favourites—Terminator, specifically—but having tucked himself right against Jesse’s front, lying against his chest and in-between his thighs, proved to be quite a good distraction. Even so, getting to curl up together in their blanket fort after is more than worth any lost movie.

Kix thinks sappy things to himself as he studies how well his fingers fit between Jesse’s, how their palms sit perfectly together, and how  _ right _ it feels to have Jesse’s arm warm and secure around his waist. Jesse hums and hugs him closer. Kix hides his giddy grin in his pillow and lets himself fall asleep like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [tumblr!](https://firewoodwander.tumblr.com/)


End file.
